Demonic Statue
The Demonic Statue is the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails. It was sealed by the Lord of Order at the Moon and remained so until the Lord of Chaos found it, using it then as the container for the Tailed Beasts that were captured by his villains. Physical Appearance The Demonic Statue is a giant, earthen-coloured humanoid entity with a decayed appearance, a body shaped into a robe, and a number of spike-like protrusions on its back. When fully summoned, it towers over even tailed beasts in size. It has nine eyes, one of which gains a light blue iris and pupil each time a tailed beast is sealed inside it. The statue's wrists and ankles are usually bound by shackles and it bites down on a scroll, which is held in place by two ropes extending from beneath its blindfold on either side of its head. Powers *'Extract and store Tailed Beasts': the Lord of Chaos and his villains use it to extract and seal the Tailed Beast inside of it. The Demonic Statue is also capable of emitting energy chains from its mouth. The chains have a cursed seal which binds the power of tailed beasts, and can be used to both extract them from their jinchūriki and quickly seal them inside the statue; *'Energy blasts': the statue can launch blasts of chakra from the protrusions on its back. *'Life force': it emanates a tremendous life force, enabling a jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails to survive the extraction of all nine tailed beasts as long as the statue remains inside them, though they will still be greatly weakened and rendered paralysed for several months. Extraction of the statue as well will result in the jinchūriki's death; *'Super-strength': as evident from its enormous size, the statue possesses great physical strength Overview Background After the Lord of Order separated the Ten-Tails' energy to create the nine Tailed Beasts, he sealed the beast's husk in the Moon. Centuries later, the Lord of Chaos finds it. The Taking of Tartarus After reuniting his most evil villains, the Lord of Chaos shows them the statue. In "Rescuing the Leader of the Pony-Panthers", when Rothbart and Medusa arrived in the hideout with Strongpaw, the Lord of Order summoned the Demonic Statue to extract and seal the One-Tailed Shukaku. When the sealing began, the bit fell from the statue's mouth and nine dragon-like entities burst forth, encompassing the jinchūriki's body. As the sealing neared completion, the statue's eyes opened and the eye corresponding to Shukaku gained its iris and pupil. After three days, the sealing concluded and the statue disappeared. In “Painful and Surprising Revelations”, Two-Tails is sealed inside the Demonic Statue. In “Moonlight's Song of Pain”, Three-Tails and Four-Tails are sealed inside the Demonic Statue. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, Five-Tails is sealed inside the Demonic Statue. In “The Capture of Seven-Tails”, Six-Tails is sealed inside the Demonic Statue. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", the General of Chaos summoned the Demonic Statue to the battlefield in order to obtain a substitute for the Nine-Tails, and it proceeded to rampage against the Alliance's First Unit as the dragons used their power to combat it. However, the statue withstood their combined assault and with the shockwave following a bellowing roar, sent them reeling. In the wake of its destruction and in retaliation to Obsidian Blade's earth spell, it released powerful bolts of energy, devastating the battlefield further. The statue then attempted to crush Arcing and Luna underfoot when they tried to prevent the General from taking the Crimson Gourd and Sealing Urn before disappearing. In "The Beginning of the End", after the Alliance managed to extract the tailed beasts from Grogar, the statue remained sealed inside him. Its life force kept Grogar alive, despite the severe debilitation caused by the extraction. Then Hepheus was able to summon the statue out of Obito's body, though Blue and Shining's quick use of the disappearance spell did sever its right arm. Under Hepheus' control, the statue then absorbed all the tailed beasts and opened its eyes as it began transforming once more. In "The End of the War", when the Lord of Chaos was subdued by Star's sealing spell, the tailed beasts and Hepheus' unconscious form escaped from his body, which then reverted back to the Demonic Statue. The statue was then sealed in the core of the new moon, left isolated in one of the Lord of Chaos' dimensions. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or its appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Objects